


Kiss The "Girl"

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: From Curtain Up to Closing Scene. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Muteness, Tony Stark is a mechanic, Underage Sex, Xanderony, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Tony looks at Xander and all he wants to do is kiss him and tell him how much he loves the way he signs things when he’s excited, then stops and realises Tony can’t keep up with all his flailing, and that laugh of his has to be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.</p><p>**Within the same verse as "Raise Your Voice."**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The "Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. One, I originally posted this on my AU!Xan account as a gift for a friend, so the words that are meant to be italicized are like /this/, not like _this_. (Too damn tired to go through and fix it all now, oops.) Two, this is kind of a fic of the WIP fic I have called, "Raise Your Voice." It has nothing to do with that plot, but mute!Xander and mechanic!Tony and the names are all the same.
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it! c:

It’s been the same routine for months now, but every single time that boy with the adorable curly hair comes strolling into his shop, Tony can’t help the ridiculous smile that curls his lips. He isn’t sure when it became a thing - the kid going to school and immediately coming here right after - but he’s gotta admit, he’s glad it did. Even without saying a word, he brightens up the old mechanic’s day.

That was so weird at first. Tony’s heard of people going through traumatic events and how they just stop talking sometimes, but he’s never actually /met/ someone who was mute. And God, in the beginning? He had no idea how he was supposed to have a conversation with someone who had nothing to say. He was nervous at first -- the kid’s foster dad wanted Tony to be a role model to him (and ha, how fucking amusing is /that/? Tony’s the last person someone should look up to) and he had no idea how in the world he was supposed to do that when he couldn’t figure out what went on in the kid’s head.

So instead of talking, sometimes he’d just… watch. He’d watch the way the boy would chew on his lip as he read something for class. He’d watch the slow smile when he’d figure something out, the way his eyes would light up when he understood something Tony was trying to show him in one of the cars, the subtle things he did with his body language that said a helluva lot more than words ever could.

And before long, Tony found himself fully relaxed around this kid. Even looking forward to seeing him, which… if that’s not strange of him, he’s not sure what would be.

Tonight’s not the same as the others, though. Because tonight, Tony’s all alone in the shop, and he’s felt so run down and stressed. He sits down on a nearby stool and sighs, lifting a greasy towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead before leaning forward, elbow propped up on his knees, and looking down. He’s still as a photograph for a long moment, then wipes the back of his neck with the towel. He needs a break. He needs to get the hell out of this place for a few days. He’s been overworked, under appreciated by nearly /everyone/ in this town, and he’s about ready to---

...Was that the door?

Lifting his head, he leaves the towel on his shoulder and gets to his feet. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, and he’s pretty sure the bold-faced sign out front reads “CLOSED,” so who the hell would be here /now/?

When he sees that adorable mop of hair and that bright smile, he can’t help but flash one of his own.

[There, you see him  
Sitting there across the way]

“Hey, kid,” he says, turning from the boy to flip the light switch on. He’d been in near darkness, the only light coming from the one right above the workbench, and he figured Xander would want more light than that. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight. Didn’t you and Daddy-O have something planned?”

When he looks back, the expression on the kid’s face speaks for itself. Ah. Didn’t go well, then.

“Right,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m gettin’ ready to close up shop, but you’re welcome to stay until I do.”

Xander smiles again, bringing his hands out from around his back, and that’s when Tony realises he’d been hiding a plate of… are those cookies?

“Did you make these?” he asks, looking from the plate to Xander’s eyes. They’re so bright, even brighter than the light that shines above them, and they look like stars are dancing within them. He’s so proud of himself, of what’s in his hands, and the innocent, almost childlike way he holds them out for Tony makes the mechanic smile even more. “Thanks, kid. What’re they for?”

The boy just keeps smiling as he signs, and Tony may not be an expert on that just yet (he’s been working on it, really), but he knows enough to have an idea as to what he’s trying to say.

And God, does it make his chest swell.

[He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him]

“You got in, huh? I told you you could do it.”

And then Xander’s laughing and covering his face with his hands, and Jesus Christ, if this kid could stop being so adorable, that’d be great.

[And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy]

“I’m proud of you,” he says, setting the plate of cookies on the workbench before stepping closer to Xander. And it’s as if the boy can read his mind, because seconds later, thin arms are wrapped around Tony’s waist and he’s being held so close, Xander’s face buried in Tony’s neck as he continues to laugh quietly. The kid’s clearly in disbelief, and Tony can’t blame him -- he’s finally getting out of this hell hole. He’s following his dream, going off to /college/, and not just any school, either. Juilliard. 

Holy shit.

[Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do]

“You’re gonna do great out there,” Tony murmurs, wrapping his arms around Xander and holding him just as close.

He isn’t sure what it is, but after he says that, Xander’s demeanor seems to shift. The air itself seems to hang with something… sad? Is that sadness? When the boy leans back and looks up at Tony, the mechanic realises he was right, and it makes him frown.

And then he realises /why/ Xander’s sad.

[It's possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him]

“Hey, no, don’t do that.” Tony manages a smile as he lets him go. “I’m still gonna be here, and you know you can always come back and see me if you want to.”

But Xander still looks miserable, almost like he’s about to cry, and Tony can’t figure out what to do to make it better. Is it not Tony? Is it… what, is he scared?

“...What is it, kid? What’s got you so upset?”

[It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy]

Those bright brown eyes seem duller somehow before they’re torn from Tony’s own. Tony doesn’t like seeing him like this, especially when he can’t figure out what it is that’s gotten him so forlorn. Shouldn’t going off to New York for school be exciting to him? He’s finally leaving Richard, right? Sure, he’ll miss Jamie and Tony, but… that’s not a big deal. He’s starting his life!

The hell’s up with him?

[Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better]

Tony tilts his head as he watches him, and for a long while, he’s focused on trying to figure out what’s on the kid’s mind. But slowly, his thoughts begin to drift to a place he hasn’t let them go, and before he’s able to stop it, it’s all he can think about.

The kid looks like an angel under this light. There’s something about that hair, his skin, his /eyes/, that takes Tony’s breath away. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking that. He knows the kid’s only sixteen, and Tony’s… well, /not/. He’s over twice the boy’s age, and that’s illegal and wrong on so many levels, but he can’t help it. There are moments when Tony looks at him, and all he can think about is how badly he wants to take care of him. How badly he wishes he could steal Xander away from that dungeon he’s trapped in and offer him a safe haven.

There are times when Tony looks at Xander and all he wants to do is kiss him and tell him how much he loves the way he signs things when he’s excited, then stops and realises Tony can’t keep up with all his flailing, and that laugh of his has to be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. He wants to tell him how much he loves seeing him walk through the door of the shop, and how lonely the place feels when he’s not there. He wants to tell him how fucking amazed he is that the kid’s so strong when he lives with a bastard like Richard. He wants to say so much, but he knows he can’t. He /shouldn’t/.

But when Xander looks at him /this/ time, Tony can’t remember any of the reasons /why/ he shouldn’t.

Because those eyes are so big, so vulnerable, and Tony wants to protect him. Wants to pull him into his arms and tell him he won’t let anything, /anyone/, hurt him again. God, the kid’s been through so much. He doesn’t deserve it. Any of it. He’s a goddamn angel, and he deserves to be protected. To be /loved/.

...Fuck.

[He don't say a word, and he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy]

And before he can stop himself, he’s stepping forward again, his hands lifting to cup the boy’s face in his own as he leans down, lips sliding together so perfectly, so easily, that he wonders why he hadn’t done it /months/ ago. He doesn’t have time to wonder if he’s making a mistake, either, because Xander’s hands are gripping the front of Tony’s uniform and he’s kissing back. Is this what he wanted? Is this why he looked so upset?

Oh God. Does he feel the same way?

Tony pulls away to ask, but Xander’s right on him again, his arms wrapping around the man’s waist and his kiss almost… /eager/. Tony would be lying if he said he’s not surprised, but with the way this kid is kissing him, it’s kind of hard to doubt that he feels /something/. Tony’s hands move from Xander’s face to his hips and he pulls him closer, resulting in a soft whimper from the boy, and god, that’s adorable. Everything about this kid is adorable. His lips taste like candy, and it feels almost sinful how badly Tony craves it. Hoisting the boy up beneath his thighs, he sets him on the hood of the car and steps closer, hands moving to his waist as Xander’s hands move back to the front of Tony’s uniform.

And then it’s hot and passionate, Xander gripping Tony’s clothing tightly in his hands and whining, the sound muffled by the hungry kiss, and Tony’s not sure when he’d slipped his tongue into Xander’s mouth, but the way the boy shivers every time he feels it makes Tony feel dizzy. How is he having this sort of effect on the kid? Is this just… teenage hormones, or what?

The boy breaks the kiss first, his breathing heavy and labored as he dips his head into Tony’s neck, and for a moment, all Tony can hear -- all he can /feel/ -- is that hot air against his ear.

And then:

“I was wondering when you were gonna figure it out.”

Tony blinks. Did-- Did Xander just /speak/?!

“What?” He sounds breathless, and normally he’d kick himself for that, but he can’t bring himself to care this time.

Lifting his head, the teenager smiles at him, bruising lips curled into a puckish sort of grin that reaches his eyes and makes them shine. “I’ve been in love with you for months.”

“...You can talk?”

“Yeah,” he answers, chuckling to himself as his hands slide down the man’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as they go. He lifts his hands again to push Tony’s shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in a white wife-beater, and Xander can’t hide how his pupils widen and his breath hitches as his fingertips brush against Tony’s arms. “And that’s not all I can do.”

It all hits Tony at once -- Xander’s eagerness when Tony kissed him, the way he’s looked at the mechanic over the last few months, the feeling in Tony’s chest whenever he’d catch Xander smiling at him, the buzzing in him /now/ -- and he doesn’t even think as he reaches forward and picks the boy up, arms wrapped around his waist.

Xander immediately wraps his legs around Tony, his arms doing the same around his neck, and he laughs softly. “What’re you doing?”

“Not here,” Tony says simply, carrying him out of the workshop and into the adjoining building. “I’m not gonna do this with you in my shop.”

“How charming of you,” Xander teases, grinning like an idiot as he kisses the top of his head.

Tony can’t help but smile as he looks up at him. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’ve been told that. Once or twice.”

“I can’t believe you could talk this whole time,” he says, his smile widening as he kicks open the door to his room.

“I can’t believe it took you /this long/ to realise I’m crazy about you.”

“You know you’re underage, right?”

“You know I don’t care, right?”

Tony laughs as he lays Xander on his bed, his heart pounding in his chest as he crawls over the boy. “I always knew you were sassy.”

“You love it about me,” the boy says, grinning like an idiot as he lifts his hands to Tony’s neck. “Now are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna kiss me?”

When their lips meet again, it’s explosive. It’s like this kid is flint, and the way his hands move along Tony’s arms sends sparks through him that ignite him from the inside, the flames hot and spreading like wildfire. Every single nerve in Tony’s body comes alive as Xander tugs on the wife-beater and pulls it up over Tony’s head, palms resting against the man’s shoulders as he arches into him slightly, and Tony knows what that means, knows how desperate the boy must be feeling, because Tony feels the same way. God, the number of times he’s looked at this kid and wondered what it’d be like to reach out and touch him, to feel that olive skin beneath his calloused fingers, to taste him… It’s wrong, so wrong, but Tony doesn’t care.

All he cares about is Xander. Taking care of him, protecting him, /loving/ him. And right now, those sounds he’s making are driving Tony crazy, and he can’t help but wonder what other sounds he could pull from the boy.

“I love you,” Tony mumbles against Xander’s neck, his hands reaching down to unbutton the boy’s pants.

“I know,” he responds breathlessly, hips lifting off the bed as a quiet gasp leaves him. “I-I’ve known for a long time…”

“Then why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“You weren’t ready.”

Tony lifts his head as a laugh escapes him. “Which of us is the thirtysomething again?”

Xander just smiles, tongue gliding across swollen lips. “/Forty/.”

“God, don’t remind me.”

“Um, does it /look/ like I care?”

Tony sits up, knees on either side of Xander’s hips as he glances down to the obvious bulge in the boy’s boxers. He grins dangerously before his eyes flicker back to Xander’s face, now beyond red. God, this kid’s so cute. “No, it doesn’t.”

He squirms a bit, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth before a quiet whimper leaves him. “Oh my gosh, don’t look at me like that. I can’t-- I can’t /think/ when you look at me like that.”

“Really? Well, what about when I do this?” His hand presses down on the boy’s erection through the fabric of his underwear, resulting in a mewl from the kid. Tony’s grin only widens when Xander looks away, fists clenching in the sheets below him. “Interesting,” Tony muses, shifting his position a little. He slowly pulls the boxers down, and when the cool air hits the impressive size of the boy, Xander gasps. “And what about if I do this?”

“Wh-What are you--- O-/Oh/. Oh gosh, /Tony/.”

Knowing that this is his first time, Tony wants to take things slow. He wants to make Xander as happy as he possibly can. God knows the kid deserves it, and if he’s unfortunate enough to fall in love with a fucked up guy like Tony Stark, Tony’s gonna make damn sure he treats the kid right. Which means slow. Making sure he feels comfortable.

But God, the way the kid tastes, the way he smells, the /sounds/ he makes… It’s all so dizzying and intoxicating and /perfect/. He’s like a drug that with one hit, Tony’s addicted to, and he’s not about to let him go now. He couldn’t even if he wanted to.

He doesn’t know how long they do this. He doesn’t know how long he spends with his lips around the kid’s cock, his fingers pushing inside of him and making Xander’s back arch off the bed. He doesn’t know how many times they have to clean up, only to go right back at it. God, he’s never seen anyone with the stamina this kid’s got, but he’s glad for it, because he wants to learn every inch of him. He wants to kiss each one of his scars and tell him how beautiful he is. He wants to make this night one Xander remembers when he’s feeling lonely in New York, so that maybe, just maybe, he won’t feel so lonely anymore.

Xander lifts his head off the pillow to kiss him, and Tony feels his chest swell as he leans down to meet him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, like they’d been missing each other their whole lives, and now, they’re /whole/. And when Xander pulls back, he smiles that beautiful smile again, and Tony swears he’s never loved anyone more.

“Come to New York with me,” he whispers. “Get away from this place. Open up a shop in the city, and we… we can live together. Please, Tony. You’re… You’re the only thing that’s ever felt like home.”

And Tony just smiles down at him, like this kid has just made him the happiest man alive. If you ask him, he'd say he did. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
